Microporous films, sheets or membranes have a structure that enables fluids o flow through them. The effective pore size is at least several times the mean free ath of the flowing molecules, namely, from several micrometers down to about 100 Angstroms. Such sheets are generally opaque, even when made from an originally transparent material, because the surfaces and internal structure scatter visible light.
Microporous membranes or films have been utilized in a wide variety of applications, such as: the filtration of solids, the ultrafiltration of colloidal matter, diffusion barriers or separators in electrochemical cells, in the preparation of synthetic leather, and in the preparation of fabric laminates. The latter utilities require the membranes to be permeable to water vapor but not liquid water when preparing such articles as shoes, raincoats, outer wear, camping equipment such as tents, and the like. Moreover, microporous membranes or films are utilized for filtration of antibiotics, beer, oils, bacteriological broths, as well as for the analysis of air, microbiological samples, intravenous fluids, vaccines, and the like. Microporous membranes or films are also utilized in the preparation of surgical dressings, bandages, and in other fluid transmissive medical applications.
Microporous membranes or films may be laminated to other articles to make laminates having particular utility. Such laminates may include a microporous layer and an outer shell layer to provide a particularly useful garment material. Further, the microporous films or membranes may be utilized as a tape backing to provide such products as vapor transmissive wound dressings or hair setting tapes.
The art is replete with various methods of producing microporous materials. One useful technology found is thermally induced phase transition (TIPT). The TIPT process is based on the use of a polymer that is soluble in a diluent at an elevated temperature and insoluble in the diluent at a relatively lower temperature. The "phase transition" can involve a solid-liquid phase separation, a liquid-liquid phase separation or a liquid to gel phase transition. This technology has been employed in the preparation of microporous materials wherein thermoplastic polymer and a diluent are separated by a liquid-liquid phase separation as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,498 and 4,867,881. A solid-liquid phase separation has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,256 wherein the thermoplastic polymer on cooling crystallizes out. The use of nucleating agents incorporated in the microporous material is also described as an improvement in the solid-liquid phase separation method, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,989.